Meeting the New Girl
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Modern AU! On a bus ride to work Shikamaru meets a girl from the Sand Village. After spilling her coffee, he offers to assist her. And assist her well! ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND NARUTO STORY! TOLD FROM SHIKAMARU'S POV CAUSE HE'S AWESOME!**

I ride the bus to and from work Monday through Friday. It's just a part of my daily routine. The only problem is, I hardly ever have any time to get ready in the morning because the bus leaves so early. Most days I'm up by 5:15 and at the bus stop by 5:30. It's a tight schedule, but I make it work.

This morning was particularly tight for me. I'd been up late the night before compiling a report for my pain-in-the-ass boss. I ended up hitting snooze three times before I finally got out of bed. The thing is, things wouldn't have been too bad if not for my morning wood. Every day I have to deal with the damn thing. (Not that I'm complaining.) My typical morning routine: Wake up, jerk off to something from my impressive pornography collection, get dressed, have breakfast, brush my teeth, leave. When you have less than five minutes to get out of your house and to the bus stop, you can't think with the wrong head. (A drag, I know)

So after shoving the damn thing into a pair of boxers and dress pants, which isn't so easy at a rock-hard 12 inches, I made it to my stop barely on time. On the walk from my apartment to the station, I made sure to position my briefcase in an effort to keep my hard-on discrete.

I had a seat in my spot by the window, admiring the view of the city rushing by outside. I loved to watch all the buildings blur into one big grey streak, with all the people passing by, going about their lives. My attention was drawn away from the window by the feeling of something brushing against my pant leg. Turning to my right, I saw that a woman had taken the seat next to me. "Sorry, all the other seats were taken." She said, smiling.

She looked to be about in her mid-twenties, with sandy blonde hair in four fuzzy pigtails. She wore a form-fitting pencil skirt, black stilettos, a professional looking blazer, and a white blouse buttoned just a little too low. 'And just when my cock was starting to calm down!' I thought in frustration as more blood rushed to my penis, grateful that my briefcase was on my lap to hide it. 'This is going to be a long ride.'

"I'm Temari," She introduced herself, turning towards me. Her face was perfect, with milky white skin, pretty teal eyes, and full, pink lips. "Uh, I'm Shikamaru." I replied. As I shook her hand, I couldn't help but steal a glance at the way her full breasts jiggled with each bump in the road. I had to resort to deep breaths to keep my cock from busting clean out of my pants.

"I, uh...don't recognize you. Are you new around here?" I stuttered. All the bloodflow to my brain seemed to have been rerouted. "Yes," She said. "I'm from Sunagakure. I just got here yesterday."

I silently groaned. That meant that she would be on my bus regularly from now on. I mean, she was nice eye candy and everything, but I couldn't be walking every day into work with a log between my legs.

She took a sip from the cup of coffee in her right hand. "Are you a regular on this route?"

I gulped for air. It wouldn't be long before I'd have a painful case of blue balls. "Y-yeah. Every morning and evening, Monday through Friday." 'Just breathe, Shikamaru. We can get through this!' I thought to myself. "Well, Shikamaru, I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other." She smiled. Even her teeth were perfect! All straight and white like a movie star's.

Just then, the bus went over a particularly large bump, causing Temari's coffee to spill out of her cup and onto the front of her blouse. The liquid seeped through the material, revealing a black and red lace bra underneath. And God, did I enjoy the view. Her breasts fit perfectly in the sexy bra, like two perfect round cantaloupes. I wonder what it would feel like to have my cock sliding between them...

"Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed!" She gushed, looking down at her soaked top. She slipped off her blazer and used it to try and wipe up the spill. "Hey, you'll ruin your jacket. I think I have some napkins in my briefcase." I offered, quite gallantly, if I do say so myself. She looked at my greatfully, and I imagined pressing my lips against her plush, juicy ones.

I opened up the case and rummaged around for the napkins I'd stored in there a few days before, just in case of emergency. I took them out and handed to the sex goddess sitting next to me. "You're such a lifesaver, Shikamaru!" She said as she tried to get the stain out. It wasn't working very well, but I could tell that she was thankful regardless. I watched lustfully as she patted her jiggling tits. "Here, let me help." I offered, and assisted in patting her breasts with napkins. They were soft but firm, perfect in every way. I was lucky just to see them, much less sneak in a feel of my own! The feeling in my pants was both heaven and torture. Maybe I could sneak away to the bathroom when I got to work to take care of my little situation.

"Here, let me put the extras back." She said after we'd tried our hardest at cleaning up. I handed her the rest of the unused napkins, and before I could do anything about it, she had shifted my briefcase from my lap to hers. I tried to act natural, keeping my gaze straight ahead. Maybe she wouldn't notice, though that was unlikely with the length and thickness of the snake pressed against my thigh.

After she'd put the napkins back in place in the case, she turned toward me. I noticed her blue eyes move from my face, down my torso, to my legs. More specifically, the very region I'd been attempting to conceal. "Shikamaru..." She whispered as she slid a cautious hand to my thigh. "You never told me you were hung." I gasped at the feeling of her fingers making their way toward my length. "It doesn't make a great conversation starter..." I said with raspy breath, trying to remember to breathe.

Her hand grasped my cock through my pants, and I audibly squealed. (You would have too, if you'd been in my situation!) "T-Temari? What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her both lustfully and quizzically. "Come on, aren't you anxious to take care of that thing?" She replied, grinning with hungry eyes. "We're in public!" I whispered harshly. "What, these people?" She glanced around. "They're all half asleep. Nobody will even notice! Come on, let me see this thing! It's no big deal," She insisted. I looked around. She was right, everybody else was either glued to their cell phone or had their eyes closed in an attempt to steal another fifteen minutes of sleep. As I examined the rest of the people on the bus, Temari took the opportunity to unzip my pants while I was distracted.

Air hissed through my gritted teeth. "Temari! Stop this before we get caught!" Secretly, I prayed that she would continue. I was close to cumming just feeling her hand on my dick through my pants... "Why don't you make me?" She teased, giving me a sultry look. Finally, I gave in and relaxed. I had to admit that this was a turn on for me...all these people, completely unaware of what was going on around them.

Temari worked her skilled fingers, reaching down my open pants and sliding the leg of my boxers up to reach my bare cock. She looked around quickly to make sure that nobody was looking before she pulled the 12-inch monster out into the open. She audibly gasped. "Oh my God...you're enormous! None of the boys back at Sunagakure have massive cocks like you!" She whispered. "It's like you have a third leg down there...and so thick..." She ran her hands up the throbbing veins. "You must have almost the same width as a coke can." She stared in wonder at my length in all it's glory. "You have what I like to call a 'mushroom head'..." She said softly as she ran her finger in a circle around the bulbous tip. I couldn't help but feel proud at her awe.

She gently started stroking it. She paused to spit into her hand then continue with the hand job, using her saliva for lubrication. I bit down on my tongue to keep from moaning. She started using her both hands, as just the one wasn't big enough to reach around my entire width. Up and down, she moved her delicate fingers up and down my cock. She was a talented woman.

She leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "Why don't we take this a little bit further, baby?" Her voice was so sweet, like honey. I nodded eagerly. All my restraint had been thrown out the window. With those sultry words, she bent over my torso and kissed the tip, her tongue probing my hole. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. 'OH MY GOD!' I screamed internally. Slowly, she took the entire head into her hot, wet, mouth. I fought the instinct to cum then and there. Only a few girls had ever been able to take my entire head.

She hummed quietly on it, and the vibrations felt exquisite. Oh my God! She removed the head from her mouth, and transitioned to licking my entire twelve inches up and down, leaving trails of kisses and saliva. She spit on the tip and looked up at me. "I'm about to blow your mind." She promised. Unsure about what could possibly be coming next, I braced myself. She took her updo out and let her hair fall around her face and my cock. With one hand jerking me off, she simultaneously took my entire 'mushroom head' dick into her mouth, then, amazingly, kept going. She let go, and I felt my tip hit the back of her mouth, but she didn't stop. My dick slid down her slippery throat. Finally, her lips met the base of my cock. I saw fireworks.

A girl had never been able to take that much into her mouth. In fact, even in traditional sex, nobody had managed to take more than 8 inches of my fat cock into their pussy. This girl-Temari-was amazing. I wondered if all girls from Sunagakure were that talented, or if maybe it was just blondes.

She started bobbing her head up and down, and it took every ounce of restraint in my body to keep from moaning for the whole bus to hear. Who knows, maybe they'd enjoy the show! I knew that I certainly was. She increased in speed, each time taking more of my cock out of her mouth before jamming it back in again. I felt my heavy balls tighten, and whispered to my partner: "Temari, I'm gonna-NgaHaahMnaGHAA!" I moaned too loudly for comfort, but was too focused on the moment to care.

I felt the hot cum rush from the base of my cock to the tip, and down Temari's slick throat. I held a notoriously big load, especially after holding one in for so long, and she was forced to lift her mouth off my dick due to her inability to swallow fast enough. I kept going, unleashing string after string onto her face, coffee-stained blouse, and down her neck into the crack between her glorious boobs. She lifted before I let out my last burst, (I had to have let out at least 15 squirts) which landed on my trousers.

I leaned my head back against my seat, panting. Temari sat up and examined the sticky white mess I'd made. "Good thing we didn't use up all the napkins." She said, grinning. She took her hand and wiped off the cum that had landed on our clothes, sucking each scoop off her fingers. I put my now-soft cock back into my pants and underwear, thoroughly pleasured. Soon, the bus came to a stop, and Temari stood up. "This is my stop." She said. She still had a string of my jism hanging down from her mouth, but I decided not to tell her. It turned me on to think about strangers seeing my cum on her face as she walked into work. She lowered her voice and leaned a little closer. "Maybe tomorrow morning I can fuck you for real." With that, she winked and left. I watched her plump ass sway as she walked away, the bus driver giving her a second shocked look as she passed him. I couldn't blame him. It's not every day you see a girl like that.

I chuckled to myself. From then on, work mornings were going to be a lot brighter.

 **THE END! MORE NARUTO STORIES COMING!**


End file.
